


A Second First Time

by babyblueglasses



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, consensual loss of agency, shy & eager Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyblueglasses/pseuds/babyblueglasses
Summary: Tony agrees to let Loki erase his memories of sex and be his new first time. Tony can't quite believe what Loki's said he's done before, and Loki can't quite believe how glorious the way Tony looks at him is.





	A Second First Time

**Author's Note:**

> It's smut. Pure smut.

Tony spun the decadent crystal vial by its neck, the pink potion inside bubbling as it spiraled. “And I’ll remember everything we did before again later, right?” Tony asked, regarding the potion with a scientific mind that was still trying to figure Loki’s magic out. “Because I have to say, Lo, there were some good times I’d rather not forget.” He grinned, toothy and a bit cocky, as Loki watched him with held breath. 

“Yes,” he assured Tony. “In three hours, they’ll return. You’ll only forget while the potion is in effect.” He was impatient for Tony to take it, and still couldn’t quite believe that Tony had granted his request so easily. Loki’s hands kept curling into fists out of sheer anticipation. 

“Cool,” Tony said, bringing it close to his lips. “Well. Goodbye sex memories, hello virginity.” Tony downed the vial like a shot. He smacked his lips. “That tasted amazing! What was that? Strawberry? Pomegranate? Cherry?” 

Loki’s lips twitched into a smile. A flush crawled down his skin and sank into his groin just at the simple realization of what Tony had done. 

Tony blinked at him, those lush brown eyes doe-like, his eyelashes sinful they were so thick and long. How could Loki not sink his claws into him? “Lo?” Tony asked, obviously expecting an answer.

Loki licked his lips. “Cherry,” he smiled. 

Tony glanced at the bed behind him, brows wrinkling in confusion. He wasn’t sure what they were doing in their bedroom. It seemed like a boring place to be, and Tony knew this was supposed to be enthralling and electrifying. He handed the empty vial to Loki. 

Loki tossed it aside on the desk behind them. He extended an experimental finger to Tony’s lips. Tony pliantly allowed him. His long time lover’s new innocence enchanted Loki. He traced the soft arc of Tony’s lips, marveling at the soft breath that drifted against his fingertip. 

All the gifts Tony’s lovers had given to him before, and now they were Loki’s to give, the surprise and experience entirely new. 

Tony had gone very still, perfectly still, actually. Loki withdrew his finger from those pillowy lips, resisting the urge to plunge two inside. 

“You’re not nervous, are you?” Loki asked, serious. 

Tony smiled, a reflexive twitch. “No. Nah,” he said, shrugging his shoulders. "Not really."

“Good.” 

Loki shoved him back towards the bed, Tony’s knees buckling at the impact, Loki crawling over him the split second Tony made contact with the mattress. He cradled Tony’s face in his hands, possessive and enraptured. Tony blinked as Loki leaned in, lips a mere inch from his own. 

Slowly, Loki’s ravenous green eyes drifted towards his. A thrilled smile peeled across Loki’s lips. The first kiss was remarkably tender. Loki caught Tony’s bottom lip, soft and sensual. A squeak came from Tony. A _squeak._ From _Tony_. Loki pulled back to savor the moment, studying Tony. 

Tony’s breathing had picked up. His entire face flushed red. He stared back at Loki, awaiting direction and utterly at Loki’s command in a way Loki had never experienced before. In the decades they'd been together, Loki most often felt himself in the opposite role.

Intent on more, Tony lifted his head from the mattress, pressing two chaste lips to the corner of Loki’s lips. 

It was so shy, so uncertain. So different and new. Loki wanted to laugh just about as much as he wanted to plunge in and hold nothing back. 

“There,” Loki muttered, strangely reassuring. He kissed Tony’s cheek, slowly working his way towards Tony’s lips, tugging on the bottom one with his teeth. Tony thrust his hips up against him with a startled whimper. 

Loki casually pinned him to the mattress with all of his Asgardian strength, tracing the seam of Tony's lips with his tongue before slipping inside. 

“Ugghh,” Tony said, almost shouted, and the sound was so strung out between a mewl and disgust that Loki stopped in surprise. Tony quirked one eyebrow at him. “Did you just—stick your tongue in my mouth?” 

“Yes?” Loki blinked, his lust blown pupils holding Tony’s strange expression with bewilderment.

“That’s weird,” Tony said. 

“I assure you my tongue has been in far more intimate places on you than your mouth.” 

Tony huffed out a little laugh, rolling his eyes. Loki was always lying and making shit up. Whatever. When Tony glanced back though, Loki was still staring at him with the same peculiar look, and it was then that Tony realized he might be disappointing him. 

He may not have remembered having sex before, but he did remember how hesitant, almost shy Loki had been when he’d asked for this. Tony had been too happy to comply. Anything to make Loki look that delighted was okay in his book, and it wasn't like he minded. He thought it'd be fun. He could still remember the long discussion they'd had about it and he knew he'd felt like it wasn't that big of deal. He'd been _amused_ by it.

Tony lifted a limp hand from the bed, setting it on Loki’s shoulder in a way that came across as polite. “Sorry. Okay,” Tony said, ready to try again. He pecked Loki’s cheek. 

Dismissing Tony’s reaction as a quirk, Loki picked up where he left off. He drew a litany of sounds from the body writhing under him, all beautiful moans and needy whines that tortured the ache in his cock. 

Tony adapted surprisingly quick to the use of tongue, and couldn’t get much of a coherent thought about it other than weird and nice. Really nice. He didn’t know what to do, but Loki seemed pretty intent on keeping him occupied. Loki’s teeth dragged across Tony’s bottom lip in a demanding nip that left Tony gasping for breath when Loki pulled away. 

If Loki kept this pace any longer he was going to come like he was eight hundred years younger. Tony blinked at him, eyes glazed over and compliant, waiting. Loki pulled away, debating with himself over what he wanted to try next. Did he want to see Tony come apart with his lips on his cock next, or did he want to undress him slowly and work him open like he’d fantasized about an embarrassing number of times? 

“That was awesome,” Tony said. 

“Mhmm,” Loki replied, only half listening as he considered possibilities. 

Tony sat up, almost knocking into Loki’s chin. “Can you sit off of me?” Tony asked. “You’re kind of heavy.” 

It was Loki’s turn to quirk an eyebrow. He complied, if only to see what Tony would do. 

Tony got up off the bed. “The tongue was surprising, but I liked it,” Tony said. 

“You always have,” Loki said, still only half-listening. 

“Yeah. I could see that,” Tony said. He took a few steps towards their bedroom door. 

Now Tony had Loki’s attention. “Where are you going?” 

“Down to the lab.” Pain flitted across Loki’s face, drawing Tony to a stop. “What?” 

“You don’t want to…” Loki started softly, clearly blaming himself for lacking in some way. 

Tony cocked his head to the side. “We had sex, it was fun, now I’m going to go finish up the project I was working on before you asked me to do it.” 

Loki pressed his lips together. 

He set his fingers together, almost as if in prayer, and leaned them against his lips, squinting at Tony. Thinking. 

How much flower of forgetfulness extract had he used in the potion? 

It’d been fresh. More so than some of the other items because he hadn't had any on hand and had to make it, so perhaps it had overpowered the other ingredients. There was only one way to find out. “Tony,” Loki said carefully. “What do you think sex is?” 

“When you put your lips on somebody else’s lips a lot?” There was just enough of a patronizing edge to the statement that Loki knew Tony was being truthful. 

“And,” Loki said, leaning forward from where he sat at the edge of the bed, “then, how does a person procreate to form a child, precisely?” 

“You know,” Tony said. Why did Loki think it was so fucking amusing? “They go to the hospital and there are machines—I don’t know, I was never interested in that kind of engineering.” 

Loki had heard enough, he couldn’t even hold it in long enough to see where that particular thought ended. He burst into laughter, loud and authentic. He had to catch himself, propping his arms back against the bed to stay seated upright. It was definitely a mistake in the concentration. It'd taken more memory than he'd intended it to.

Tony had gained an indignant pout in the meantime. 

“Sex,” Loki said, explaining it to Tony with blunt amusement, “includes a great deal more bodily fluids.” 

Tony crossed his arms over his chest, not following. “That sounds disgusting.” 

Tony, who’d been more daring in bed than most, thought _that_ was disgusting. Loki was trying so hard to hold in more laughter that his eyes were watering. “Do you genuinely think that your ancestors had machines from which they expanded their population?” 

It seemed as though Tony had never considered that before. His mouth floundered open and shut repeatedly. Loki was going to enjoy this memory for _decades_. His eyes drifted down to Tony’s semi-erect cock that was rapidly flagging. “Whatever do you think that organ is for, Tony?” He asked, his line of sight obvious. 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Like you’ve never gone to the bathroom.” 

Loki took a deep breath to steady himself. “You don’t recall a thing,” he said. 

“Recall what?” Tony asked. Sure, Loki loved to spin bullshit, but Tony knew this was him being real. “Tell me,” Tony demanded. He walked back up to Loki, determined to work the secret out of him. “Tell me!” 

Loki caught his hips, shaking his head slightly in disbelief. “Would you believe that you begged me, just last night, to ride my cock?” 

Tony twisted his lips to the side, more unsure than anything. “How?” 

Loki’s hand slipped in against the curve of Tony’s ass in his jeans, nudging against the taut fabric at the entrance he had long ago memorized completely. Tony flinched towards him. “No,” Tony said in disbelief. “You mean you stick—” Loki nodded his head. “Where I also—” Loki smiled at the sheer ridiculous of it all, and the horror on Tony’s face. “You’re making that up!” 

“I am not.”

“Yes, you are.” 

“My tongue’s been there too,” Loki said smugly. Tony took a step back from the bed, eyeing him warily, wondering if he was being pranked. 

“Where else has it been?” Tony asked suspiciously. 

“Everywhere, in my estimation,” Loki said, studying his nails. “Except perhaps your hair,” he amended. Tony raked his fingers through his hair, stepping away to pace the floor a bit. 

“It is quite difficult for me to recall something we have not done, hence the novelty of a first time,” Loki said. He sighed. “You may as well return to your lab.” Loki was disappointed, absolutely. But he’d redo the potion and try again once Tony forgave him for teasing him about this. Because there would be a lot of that. 

Tony stood a little taller. “No,” he said, the strength in his voice surprising Loki. “I want to try.” 

“This changes things,” Loki said. “I hadn’t intended for you to forget the concept, only the experience.” 

Tony stepped in between his open legs, staring down at him with that fierce conviction that was so familiar. A heady rush of Tony’s pine scented body wash mixed with arousal drifted towards him. “I want to,” Tony said. “I know I was really excited to do it with you, and I know I trust you,” Tony said. “Besides, you’re really pretty.” Loki blushed at the sheer honesty of the statement. “So. What do I do?” 

“You’re certain,” Loki said. 

“Yeah,” Tony said. “I took the potion, didn’t I?” He pecked the side of Loki’s face with his lips as if that was some huge statement. 

"It was stronger than I intended," Loki said. "I didn't intend for you to forget what it was, just the act--"

“So just tell me how it works and what to do,” Tony said. He grabbed Loki's shoulders. "Okay? Explain it to me." 

Loki gave him a brief run down on the mechanics that was entirely concise and utilitarian, and yet still light years more extensive than all of Tony’s American school education on the matter. 

At the end of it, Tony still considered the possibility that it was all a prank because apparently human biology was fucking weird laid out like that, but he was absolutely determined to try. 

Loki held Tony’s hips in his hands. He hadn’t moved from the end of the bed. Tony blinked, those captivating doe eyes expectantly awaiting Loki’s cue. "Come on," Tony prompted him.

Guiding Tony down into a kiss, it only look seconds before Tony was breathily panting, flushed again. It was all too easy to catch Tony off guard and toss him back onto the mattress, rising from the bed and stepping back to regard him. 

Tony’s bottom lip was slightly swollen from earlier, and his hair was mussed to the side. He was debauched already when they’d barely started. 

And it was entirely impossible not to feel a fresh surge of arousal at the slightly helpless way he looked to Loki for direction. 

Tony fumbled for his shirt, knowing now that logically that was the next step. Loki’s hand caught his wrist. 

“No,” Loki said. The hunger in his eyes was entirely unfamiliar to Tony. It sang to Tony’s curiosity just as much as it made a sort of suffocating heat flare up around him. “I will undress you.” 

Tony let his hands drop to the bed. “Okay, boss,” he joked. Loki took it an entirely different way. His lips twitched. 

A hand pressed to Tony’s chest, pushing him flat against the bed. Loki straddled his hips. 

_Oh,_ Tony thought. _I’m supposed to undress him._ He reached for one of the many straps of leather that crossed Loki’s back. 

There was a hiss above him, and then Tony’s wrists were both pinned to the mattress. Loki regarded Tony for a moment before suddenly, all of Loki’s clothes were gone. A surprised shout startled out of Tony. 

A knowing grin pulled at Loki’s lips as Tony’s eyes wandered down his torso. He flushed a deep red when he set eyes on the thick cock standing proudly at attention. “Would you believe how often you beg for it?” Loki gloated.

Tony swallowed. 

Yes, he wanted it, that much he could tell. It was just hard to logically get. If his hands hadn’t been pinned down, he would’ve reached out to touch the smooth skin, the thick veins running across the cock as it flushed a dark pink. 

Loki had been watching him. He chuckled when Tony’s eyes darted to his, almost guilty. 

Loki’s hands slid down his torso, teasing him, before grabbing hold of the hem of his shirt. Loki peeled it back slowly, like the foil on a fine chocolate. 

Magic kept Tony’s hands in place as Loki’s hands wandered lower, and Tony’s memories hadn’t been blocked on how annoying Tony found that ever so convenient trick. He huffed, utterly unsurprised when that drew another soft laugh from Loki. 

The moan that came out of his lips when fingers twisted around his nipple though was entirely unexpected. 

Tony’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment as the hand became more brazen. “It’s weird,” Tony whispered. “How good that feels.” 

“Once I hung bells from them and had you dance for me,” Loki muttered, bending down to kiss the side of Tony’s neck. 

Okay, the guy just had to be fucking with him. 

And fuck, those teeth grazing the side of his neck felt insanely good. Who would’ve known?

Loki’s fingers explored between ribs and across planes of muscle, down the line of coarse hair leading to the top button on his jeans. Tony didn’t realize he’d been asking for Loki to open them aloud until Loki shushed him with a promised, “I will, I will. All in good time.” 

Tony choked out a please when he felt the button pull free, giving some much needed slack. He breathed faster as his jeans were tugged away and dropped beside the bed. “Gorgeous,” Loki praised him, his pointer finger reverently stroking Tony’s happy trail. 

Before Tony could think to ask, his boxers were pulled off and discarded, and a scorching hot mouth was taking him in. Tony screamed out a moan, the magic snapping from his wrists like a rubber band. Immediately his hands were in Loki’s hair as that tongue slipped beneath the ridge of the head of his cock. 

It was wet, and hot, and Tony wasn’t cognizant of much but how desperately he wanted to thrust into that mouth. Loki hummed, encouraging him, secretly relishing how desperately Tony’s fingers clawed at his head. Only he could give Tony this satisfaction. He took the whole length of Tony’s cock down his throat, overwhelmed not at the sensation but the way Tony threw his head back and let out those needy cries for him. 

Tony’s chest had turned a light pink that darkened in the spots that Loki’s lips had lingered a little too long. Loki pulled back, sliding his hands into Tony’s and holding them. Tony’s cock was slick with the spit that left a sheen on Loki’s lips. 

Tony blinked, trying to regain himself. “Now I,” Tony said nervously. “You—right?” 

Loki shook his head slightly. As fun as that would’ve been, Tony had been a little too toothy when they’d first met, and Loki didn’t want to find out what that would’ve been like with Tony at zero previous experience. 

“Oh,” Tony said. He leaned forward, hesitantly pressing his lips to Loki’s neck. How had Loki done it? Tony was clumsy, but he tried. 

Maybe if it hadn’t been so endearing, Loki would’ve laughed. Instead, Tony’s attempt at necking just spurred him to man handle Tony onto the bed on his stomach. 

Tony let his legs part, awkwardly trying to do it right. Instead, Loki’s hands stroked up his thighs. Tony gasped. 

Then flat hands were at his shoulders, pushing him down, and a mouth was nipping at the too sensitive juncture of his neck. Tony lay compliantly on the bed, eager to please, but desperate for every caress and touch. Loki’s hands explored in a way that they hadn’t in ages, mapping him out as if he didn’t know every inch. 

Tony rubbed his cheek against the mattress, tilting his ass up in invitation in a way that was so hauntingly familiar that Loki had to hold in another laugh. 

He grasped those cheeks, parting them as Tony watched over his shoulder. The pucker there quivered as Tony tensed. Loki rubbed a soothing circle on the small of Tony’s back, finding the tender motion peculiar. 

Tony tried to shuffle his legs a little wider. Loki’s hand didn’t stop. Tony started to relax. 

And then there was something slick and warm nudging at his rim, and Tony gasped at how easily a finger slipped in. “How—” Tony gasped. 

“You have taken far larger,” Loki assured him, tone conversational. As the pad of his finger traced a circle, Tony believed him. Oh, did he believe him. 

Tony spread his legs wider, encouraging Loki. 

A second and a third slid in disappointingly quick. “I want _you_ ,” Tony blurted out. The fingers paused, but didn’t withdraw. Tony waited, but nothing happened. Then, they curled against a spot that sent Tony lurching forward on the bed. 

He groaned, backing up hopefully again. Loki chuckled, but it was dark and lecherous now. 

He pulled away from Tony. Maybe Tony wasn’t doing this right? Tony got up on all fours, holding his breath again. A hand stroked down his spine and settled in his hair. “Oh, Tony,” Loki muttered. The fingers encouraged his head to sink back down towards the mattress, while the other hand brought goose bumps in the cold air against his raised, bare ass. The fingers in his hair scratched in a comforting way that made Tony desperate to please. 

“I’m ready,” Tony told him. 

But Loki wasn’t. He needed a moment longer to sear this into his memory and covet. 

Tony thought that maybe he was doing something wrong. Tony’s hands shook as they reached behind him, spreading his cheeks for Loki as if that was the next step. He heard a soft gasp from Loki. The stretch as he pulled was pleasant, and he gave a few experimental tugs, enjoying it. 

Loki pressed a hand to his mouth, watching Tony’s wet, loosened hole wink at him and wondering if the spell had somehow effected him too. 

Just as Tony was about to ask what he was doing incorrectly, Loki’s hands grasped his hips. The head of his cock nudged inside, slipping in with little more than a simple push. Tony groaned, rolling his hips. “You’ve always been a slut for this,” Loki said, letting their usual dirty talk slip. 

Tony wasn’t sure he believed that until that cock was sinking into him, stretching him wide with a thick girth. Yeah. He could see that. 

The next snap of Loki’s hips were surprisingly less gentle, and then he lost it, thrusting into Tony so that Tony had to grasp for the sheets, clenching them so tight that his knuckles went white. Sweat rolled down his back and over his shoulders. Tony didn’t want it to stop. 

He told Loki so, whimpering against the mattress over the wet, squelching sound as he was rocked back and forth relentlessly. 

Tony clenched down hard around him as he came with a cry, but Loki rode him through it. He plunged into the tight heat, his fingers surely leaving bruises in Tony’s shaking hips. He came with a guttural groan that sank down deep in his chest. With weakened hands, he pulled out. 

Tony lips were slack and parted as he watched Loki lay down beside him on the bed. Loki pulled Tony into his arms, stroking his fingers through Tony’s hair. Tony was so precious. “Do you prefer that to your previous definition of sex?” He teased. 

“Hell yeah,” Tony breathed out. “Let’s do that again.” 

Loki laughed. “You’re still you,” he said. 

It was Tony’s turn to laugh. “Who did you expect me to be?” 

Loki reached over, running a finger along Tony’s cheek and delighting in the way it made Tony squirm and melt at the same time, new to the sensation. “I’d prefer no one else,” Loki answered, taking those naive lips with his. Tony shifted in closer, one hand daring to rest on Loki’s hip. 

Loki grinned. There was still some time with the potion’s effect yet.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "Tony agrees to let Loki block his memories of sex so Loki can take his virginity. Lots of clumsy and nervous Tony bumbling his way through sex acts he didn’t even know were possible. Bonus if Loki talks about what slut Tony is for him normally, and Tony can’t quite picture it until they really get going". Because I definitely needed some more smut on my account. ;) Also, pssst, writers, you should go give this collection's tumblr some love!


End file.
